


Blush

by mabomanji



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabomanji/pseuds/mabomanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky notices how easily Steve can blush he makes it his mission to make him blush every time he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

The sun was already shining through the windows in the kitchen when he arrived, still a bit sleepy and sure that his hair was all over the place. He stumbled on Steve who just got some juice out of the fridge and was pouring it in a glass.   
« Hey, morning to you ! »  
Steve was really too bright and energetic in the mornings, he would need much more than just fruit juice to arrive at this state himself.  
« mmmm » He grumbled before heading to the coffee pot, happy to see fresh coffee already brewed. He reached to take a cup and filled it, smelling the soft and rich scent of it before sipping it. He felt better just by letting the warmth invade him and the caffeine already passing into his blood. He turned and hummed gratefully at his friend.  
« You're welcome » Steve answered, perfectly understanding every move and sign that Bucky did. Steve gave him a toast already prepared, finishing his own at the same time.  
He nodded, accepting the food like it was gold. He leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee and eating his toast slowly, waking up little by little.  
Steve was already cleaning his stuff and moving really fast. He always went for a run in the morning at a most ungodly hour.  
« Why do you run, you're already in such good shape ! »  
Steve turned to face him, a little flushed like he was caught doing something bad. That was new. When it was evident that he couldn't find anything to say Bucky lifted an eyebrow and looked at him intently.  
« What ? It's true ! Your muscles are ripping and your shirts are barely holding up, you look like a freaking roman statue now. »  
Steve was fidgeting and going on a bright shade of red in his cheeks now.  
His voice was so tiny when he finally spoke « Well.. the serum sure helps... »  
Bucky takes a few steps closer to him « What is going on with you ? »  
Steve watched him a little scared « What do you mean ?   
Look at you, you're blushing like crazy ! I never thought you could now ! »  
Steve looked down at his face as much as he could while Bucky got really close to him, touching his neck lightly.  
« Look at that ! You're blushing all over just like when you were younger !   
I didn't know... » He said red expanding more and more on his body.  
Bucky looked at him in the eyes, laughing at the whole unexpected situation.  
« Man look at your shade ! It's so 1937 !  
Shut up ! » The retort came spontaneously and made Bucky laugh.  
« Alright punk, I won't mock your pretty skin anymore ! » He finished shoving him in the arm, enjoying this situation way too much.  
« Pretty skin my ass ! » Steve said out of any other words  
« Oh I'm pretty sure you have great skin on your ass Steve ! » He let out before going back to lean on the counter, watching Steve become red again.  
« You jerk ! » He sighed and turned around « I'm going running... »  
Bucky smiled while sipping the rest of his coffee. That was a pretty cool way to start the day.

 

« You turned out pretty well in the end though » Natasha was really cool sometimes and she sure understood what he went through. He liked talking to her.  
They were having a beer and chatting in the kitchen while Steve was preparing something to eat.  
« Well if Steve hadn't been there, searching for me, being convincing and yet patient I would never have come back. » He saw his words had an effect when Steve froze and red came again on his cheeks.   
He wondered if it was because he complimented him. It was the cutest thing he had seen since their childhood and he decided he was going to compliment Steve every time he saw him.

« Yeah it was crazy that time we flew over the city and arrived unnoticed. It was the smoothest of all the operations I've ever done. »  
Sam was sharing with Steve, that was unexpected. Bucky entered the room in the middle of their conversation, he nodded at them both, not wanting to cut their talk short.  
« Hey since you're here, tell me about how Steve became a spandex superhero !   
\- It wasn't Spandex at the time... » Steve grumbled.  
He stopped in his tracks, he was ready to go out and leave them when Sam called out to him. He looked at Steve and saw that he was relaxed.  
« Well, it's funny that you'd ask since I met him again the first time he actually became a real superhero. »  
Steve sighed and Bucky hushed him just by raising a hand. Sam was all ears.  
« Steve Grant Rogers here went alone beyond enemy lines, not knowing what he would encounter in the forrest. And he did encounter a huge Hydra base full of weird weapons and heavy armament. But he sneaked in like the little shit that he is and released few hundreds of our soldiers, including myself. »  
Steve was raising his eyes up exasperated at the comment.  
«He was amazing. He came and searched the whole facility and found me in one of their creepiest basement rooms and dragged my ass out of this mess. And I barely recognized him at the time, so tall and strong.  
Wow » Sam's owe was great.  
« Of course by that time DumDum and the Howling Commandos to be were unleashing hell on the Hydra base. »  
Steve was just listening and nodding every time he talked about their old friends but no other reaction was visible.  
« And he jumped over a 50m void filled with flames and explosions to escape the burning building. With like 1m of run-up. »  
Sam whistled and clapped a hand on Steve's back who was just a little bit smiling.  
Bucky was quite disappointed, where was the full body blush a few positive remarks had the last time ?

The smell was awesome. He lowered his hand again in the frying pan, quick as light, stealing a little bit of the sauce Steve was making.  
« Ok Steve wow I love your cooking »  
He lifted his head to look at him and just frowned  
« Don't eat it all it's not ready yet  
Alright alright ! » He took a few steps back but stayed close. « I do remember that you managed to cook pretty awesome dinners even when we had nothing.  
That was simple stuff Bucky »  
He shook his head « Don't demean yourself ! You always act like you did nothing, like you weren't strong before the serum. »  
Steve sighed and turned to him « It's true though. »  
Bucky growled « No it's not. You're the very impersonation of tenacity and you've always been. Even when you were sick and in bed you never let your illness take the better of you. And that's what real strength is about. »  
Steve looked at him bewildered and started blushing. Finally, Bucky had managed to get the reaction he wanted. He couldn't possibly stop there.  
« Even after I disappeared I know you acted for the greater good, you couldn't help it. »  
Steve's eyes widened.  
« You're a true force of nature, resilient, unbreakable and yet so kind and understanding. I'm so glad you survived this ice hell so that you could show to the whole world what a true hero is. »  
At these words Steve keeps on blushing and his blue eyes look shinier and clearer.  
He'll never tire of this, getting this reaction out of his friend.

“Oh, it's pretty useful I guess” he turns his metallic arm one way and the other, making it shine in the light at times.  
Natasha nods to him “you got used to it pretty fast that's for sure” she sips her cocktail and looks at Clint who nods in agreement.  
He looks at it, thoughtful, he used to feel so much hatred for the people who did this to him and yet now all he can think of is how he's moving it like his human arm. He's even managed to harness its huge strength and use it as a real advantage during battle. Not a bad thing at all.  
“Plus...” Natasha sips her drink and keeps on talking with a little smirk “it's terribly well formed, which is not bad to the eye !” he snorts at her remark but she keeps on “your overall physical condition...” and she gestures to all his body with Clint nodding already “you're in really great shape!”  
He smiles a little at that, receiving superficial compliments from Nat is not something he's used to. He looks at Steve and he's looking right back at him with a nice shade of pink on his cheeks.  
That surprises him. He didn't even try to compliment the guy but he's nonetheless blushing because of what Natasha said about him.   
“Well hell, have you seen the guy fighting ? He's impressive and so cool ! Man ! I wish I was half as cool when I fight.” Sam turns to nudge him on the shoulder “It was an honor to fight against you and bruise a bit that cute little face of yours !”  
He eyes Steve through all this and sees his cheeks turning to a darker shade of pink.  
Clint leans in and takes a good look at Bucky “You know you have incredibly delicate and beautiful features for someone who became such a cold assassin.  
Well thanks Barton, I could say the same about you, you look like a cute puppy and yet your lethal in a very surprising way.”  
Clint smiles at him with a goofy grin.  
Steve turns away a bit, focusing on filling his glass with water, turning full red by now.  
He smiles a bit and wonders if he's the reason that makes Steve blush after all. That is such a new idea and one that holds so much possibilities. He makes sure to think about it later.

 

Bucky found Steve looking over at the city through the window, it was rare to see him pause and have a quiet moment. The missions always took them on separate places and it was nice to see him without all the fuss of the other Avengers.  
He got himself a beer and slowly walked to Steve, leaning on the window and wondering if he could bring back that blush of his.  
Smooth as he was he started talking about random things and more personal thoughts about missions and their friends. He let his speech come back to how he was not the man he used to be.  
“Do you think i've changed ? I mean, physically ?”  
Steve turned to him and quietly smiled to him “Oh no you didn't change Buck, you've always looked good. You still got your fair complexion.” he looked at him closely “Your eyes are still the same, so clear and deep with that nice shade of green that reminds me of a prairie fields in the summer. That incredible strong jaw of yours hasn't changed at all, I could recognize you from a mile away. And your hair, being long it shows even more how soft it is.” He caught himself before actually touching a strand of Bucky's hair and ended up blushing like crazy until his neck.  
Bucky smiled wickedly “How do I look then ?”  
Steve looked him in the eyes and lost himself a bit, still blushing, and blurted out a “Very handsome”  
Bucky couldn't hold it any longer “Why are you blushing ?”  
Steve looked surprised and muttered some excuse before trying to go away. But Bucky caught him up in the corridor where they faced each other.  
“What's going on with you ?”  
Steve was so red and yet he took a little breath and didn't escape the conversation. “I really think you're beautiful Bucky and I don't know why but every time I look at you or think about you or when you make compliments to me I feel my heart melting inside...”  
Bucky was the one blushing now and it didn't escape Steve's attention. He lifted his eyebrows in a question “Why are you blushing too ?”  
Bucky swore in a low voice, looking down for a second and gathering up his courage. “I... kinda...” his eyes wouldn't look at Steve “what you think of me matters more than I could say because I... care a lot about you.”  
Steve let a warm smile come to his lips and leaned a bit towards Bucky.  
“Yeah... me too... I care so much about you but I want things that aren't possible i'm afraid...”  
He ended this while looking so intensely at Bucky.  
Bucky looked right back at him, never averting his eyes and becoming even more red.  
“I think... I want the same thing Steve...”  
He softly put his flesh hand on Steve's cheek and brought him down a bit, making him come closer, seeing his eyes widening under the surprise and then the realization hit him and he also took Bucky's face in his hands and looked really eager to kiss him.  
Their lips met a little bit abruptly and they both felt like they were blushing a lot but it really didn't matter anymore.


End file.
